


Bleeding Hearts ||Stenbrough||

by tdanielson0715



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Canon Gay Relationship, Daddy Issues, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Stanley Uris, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Neurodiversity, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdanielson0715/pseuds/tdanielson0715
Summary: Stanley Uris thinks he's all alone in the world until he meets Bill Denbrough and he realizes they have more in common then he thinks
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

Stanley bounces his leg up and down as he looked around at the other students who were still working on their tests. He looked down at his paper with just one problem left unanswered. Stan knew the answer but couldn't write it down, not yet. One of the other students has already flipped her paper over signifying that she was in fact done. All he needed was two more of his peers to finish before he could answer the last question and be done. 

He glances up at the clock and cringes. There were only five minutes left in class which normally wouldn't be a bad thing but today they had a test and his class was full of idiots. 

Swish! 

One more he thought. Three minutes. He rolled his eyes. Of course the one day I want History to go slow, the time speeds up.

Swish!

A wave of relief hit Stanley and he writes his answer flipping over the paper. Finally, he could rest.

🌺

Stanley Uris had an obsession with his name at a young age. 

"I just sounds perfect." He would say. "It has the perfect amount of syllables" He would say soon after. His parents thought nothing of it until Stanley's first day of kindergarten when they were rushed in to retrieve their crying son.

"Whats wrong? Is he hurt?" His mother, Andrea Uris, exclaimed. The kindergarten teacher shoke her head. 

"No, I just said his name." The teacher replied. Andrea bent down and ran he hand up and down Stan's back trying to get him to stop crying.

"My name only has four syllabus, not five." Stanley said through sniffles. Stanley's father, Donald Uris, walked over to his sons desk and sure enough instead of his name-tag reading "Stanley Uris", it read "Stanley Shane Uris". Donald gave a worried look to his wife before driving their son home.

"I know it's weird honey, but what are we supposed to do?" Donald said to his wife after putting Stanley down for a nap. Andrea rubs her temples.

"It's just not normal. Most kids don't freak out over their name!" Andrea exclaims. Donald shakes his head and didn't give it another thought until strange things kept happening to Stanley. Andrea finally toke him to a doctor and the doctor diagnosed him with obsessive-compulsive disorder or OCD. His father was not happy about this and forbid Andrea from telling anybody from fear that when the people at his church found out they would think his son was demonic.

🌺

RINGGGG! Stanley snaps out of the trace he was in and gathers his notebook placing it in his bag. He slings his bag over his shoulder and starts his walk to his last class, study-hall. Normally Stanley would spend his study-hall reading but today he was supposed to help Richie Tozier with Math. 

Stanley walks into the library and sits at his normal table. He takes out his latest book and starts to read while he waits for his peer. Unlike Stanley, Richie was usually late to his classes. This always puzzled Stanley since Richie had the same amount of time to get to class as the other students and he never seemed to go to his locker. Stanley never asks Richie why he was always late though, he doesn't think it matters.

Somebody plops down in the seat besides Stanley. Stanley puts down his book. 

"You're five minutes late" Stan says.

"I noticed" Richie retaliates. Like normal, Stanley doesn't say anymore and throws Richie his math notebook and Richie grins. "You're the best" 

"Whatever" Stan says picking his book back up. He glances at the boy.

Richie and Stanley became friends in fourth-grade. Over the years they had drifted apart but this year they had math together. Stanley decided that since Richie's math grade was suffering that he would help his old friend out and in return Richie would give Stanley ten dollars every time he needed Stan's help, which was almost everyday. Richie needed a better math grade, and Stanley needed the money. It was a win-win deal.

"You know, you have really nice handwriting for a guy" Richie says as he copies what's in Stan's notebook. Stan nods and looks over at Richie notebook which was covered in illegible chicken-scratch and unorganized notes. Stanley rolls his eyes and goes back to his book.

Stanley glances up at the clock hoping time was going extra fast today. Normal kids liked studyhall but Stanley is not a normal kid. Where most kids play games in their free time, Stanley would rather read a book or something else Richie would call a "nerdy" activity.

A pencil reaches over and pulls Stanley's book down. Stanley raises his eyes at the boy who was holding the pencil who was no other then Richie. "What do you want now?" Stanley asks the boy in a whisper.

"Woah no need to get snotty with me Staniel, I was just wondering if you had started the book I gave you yet." The boy says looking hurt from Stanley's tone. Stanley relaxes his face which seems to make Richie happy.

"No, I haven't started it yet, I've been busy." Stanley says. It wasn't a complete lie, he hadn't started the book yet but not because he was busy. Richie digs through Stanley's backpack and pulls the book out placing it on the table in front of Stanley.

"Well you're not busy now." Richie says. Stanley didn't understand why he wanted him to read this book so bad. Was it another one of his cruel jokes? Or did he actually want me to read it? Stan sighs.

"I'll read it after I finish this book Richie." Stan says placing the book back into his back. Richie looks disappointed but he shrugs it off.

"Suit yourself Stan." Richie says giving Stanley his notes back. Stanley takes the notebook and starts to put it in his bag when he notices a doodle of cat in the corner. He glares over at Richie and puts the notebook in the bag by Richie's book.

RINGGGGG! The familiar chimes of the bell fills the area around him. Stanley stands up and puts his current book into the bag with the others. He spots Richie walking out the entrance.

"Tozier!" Stanley yells. Richie stops and moves off to the side so he's not in the way of the other students. Stanley catches up to him. "You forgot to pay me."

"Oh yeah, shit sorry." Richie digs in his pockets coming up empty-handed. "I don't have any money on me right now, can I just give you twenty tomorrow?" Stanley shakes his head.

"I need the money today Richie." Stanley says. Richie sighs. His eyes light up all of a sudden.

"Are you busy tonight?" Richie asks the boy. Stanley shrugs.

"Possibly, why?" Another lie. Stanley was going to be doing nothing like everyday, he just didn't want to sound sad or like a loner. Stanley also didn't want to remind himself that he was in fact, a loner.

"Me and a few friends are going to be hanging out at the bridge that leads to the fairgrounds at about seven tonight if you want the money, just swing by." Richie says rushing off before Stan can say anything. Stanley shakes his head watching the boy run off. 

"Great, just great."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be out a little late, sorry

Stanley glances up at the clock on his wall that reads 6:46. Stanley groans and lays up in his bed. He looks around his room before spotting his black jacket that was draped over his desk chair. He gets up and slips it on, zipping it up over his light blue polo. 

Stanley grabs his wallet and places it in his jeans pockets. He looks around his room one more time before shutting the door and walking down his hallway. He looks into the empty living room. 

"Mom must be working late." He mumbles shutting the lights off in his house.

Most kids like be home alone but Stanley despises it because if his mom wasn't home, that meant he had to fend for himself for the night and usually his mom would forget to leave him money for food or when she would remember, Stanley would freak out and end up hanging up before the pizza place even picked up.

The one things Stanley didn't have to worry about at night, was his dad since his dad had to teach classes late every night. 

It's not like Stanley didn't like his dad, they just had a complex relationship. However Stanley never complained as he knew some kids had it worse.

Stanley shakes his head and leaves his house, locking the door behind him. He grabbed his bike which was leaning against his house and started off towards the bridge.

🌼

Stanley arrived at the bridge panting. The ride was only a mile and a half long but he felt like he had been riding for days. He pushes his bike onto the bridge and stops at the first streetlight. He checks his watch that read 7:09. He looked around not spotting Richie, which made Stanley feel better about his late arrival.

Stanley leans against the railing. The cold breeze nips at his nose. He watches the cars go past him. Some of them give him dirty looks but who could blame them? He was a sketchy kid waiting on a bridge in a black hoodie. Talk about looking suspicious.

Stanley waits a while before checking his watch again: 7:21. He sighs and starts to walk back since it was getting dark. As he reached the end of the bridge he heard voices from under the bridge, laughter.

"Oh come on guys! That joke was funny!" He recognizes the voice. Richie. He walks down the sidewalk towards the voices. He spots Richie sitting under the bridge with a group of people. Stanley sighs and walks toward them. Richie glances over at him and grins. "Stanley!"

Richie walks towards him and puts an arm around his shoulder walking him to the group. Stanley goes with him not knowing what he's supposed to do. Richie turns Stanley to face the people he was with. "This, is my old pal Stanley."

Stanley looks out at the people. Some on them he recognized from school but he couldn't name them. They all looked back at him warmly which made Stanley relax a bit. Richie lets go of Stanley and digs through his pockets pulling out a crumpled ten-dollar bill. Stanley takes it and puts it in his pocket.

"So what kind of drug dealer are you?" The smaller boy asks. Looking at him, Stanley would have guessed that he was a freshman. He had freckles scattered acrossed his face.

"Excuse me?" Stanley replies with confused by the question before coming to retaliation. "Oh! No i'm not a drug dealer, Richie was just paying me back for something." Stanley pauses. "Not drugs"

"Yeah, I didn't think you were. You don't look like the type." A girl smoking a cigarette says. She actually was the only girl there. Stanley wondered which one of the guys she was dating. She had a warm smile.

"What the hell are you talking about, Bev? Stanley the scariest guy around!" Richie says clearly mocking Stanley. Stanley rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

"You're not going to stay?" A voice asks. He turns around to see everybody looking at him. Surprisingly, they looked disappoint. Stanley bites the inside of his cheeks.

"I uh sure?" Stanley says. Their faces light up. The girl walks over and grabs his hand pulling him to one of the concrete blocks that were set up under the bridge. Music quietly plays in the background while Richie has a conversation with a few of the others.

"I'm Beverly by the way." She turns away and points to the smaller boy. "Then there's Eddie, Ben, Mike, and Richie who you already know." Stanley nods. "Oh and up there reading is Bill." She says pointing to a boy sitting in the corner of the incline at the top. Stanley lingers on the boy for a while before finally looking away.

"I never thought Richie's friends would be...."

"Boring?" Beverly says. Stanley's face becomes pink with embarrassment.

"No, No. I meant, you know......not psychopaths." Stanley stammers out.

"Wait a few weeks, you'll change that statement." The guy who Beverly says was named Mike says. Stanley smiles at him. The first thing you notice about Mike, are his eyes which are a light hazel. Beverly punches Mike's shoulder.

Stanley sits there quietly for a while. The others are talking and having their own conversation and Stanley doesn't want to ruin their fun. He rubs his finger around the rim of his solo-cup that has water in it.

He glances back up to the boy who was still reading quietly. Stanley places his cup down and walks over to him, hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Can i sit here?" He asks him. He looks up and nods. Stanley smiles lightly and sits down by him. He feels like he should say something but he doesn't know what to say. 

"Good luck getting a word out of him! Billiam almost never talks!" Richie yells up to the two. Bill groans and shakes his head.

"I understand, I don't really like talking either." Stanley says looking forward at the others. They had a lanterns keeping the area light. Bill looks over at Stanley.

"So y-your'e Richie's f-friend?" Bill asks. Stanley glances over at him and shakes his head.

"Used to be when we we're young. Now it's more like I'm his tutor or Wikipedia in his case." Stanley fiddles with the hem of his polo.

"He has m-mentioned y-you before." Bill says looking back down at his book. This statement shocks Stanley. He didn't even think Richie really liked him. Stanley nods.

"Your in my literature class, right?" Stanley asks.

"Y-yeah, and Spanish i-i'm pretty s-sure." Bill retaliates. Stanley bites the inside of his cheeks. He feels bad for not knowing his name. Jesus Stanley, your'e such an asshole. How you forget a face like that?

Stanley nods and looks back at the others who were laughing about something. They seemed happy. It made Stanley's stomach churn. He felt like throwing up.


End file.
